Koniec Zła - Prowokacyjna Bitwa
Koniec Zła - Prowokacyjna Bitwa Pierwszy dzień turniejów, jak i pierwsze jego walki się skończyły. Ostatecznie, w pierwszej grupie Amy jest 5-ta, a Sakato trzydziesty dziewiąty, czyli nawet przy porażce dostał więcej punktów niż niektórzy zwycięzcy. W drugiej grupie, ja dostałem drugie miejsce, a Kriss dwudziesty. W grupie trzeciej, Adrian i Mei zwyciężyli i mają pierwsze oraz drugie miejsce w rankingu ich grupy. Adrian otrzymał jeden punkt więcej od Mei. Ostatecznie, wychodzi na to że jedynie Sakato przegrał, ale było to do przewidzenia z powodu przeciwnika, z jakim grał. Dzisiaj, mamy dzień wolny od bitew, na rzecz tego że jutro i pojutrze mamy po dwie bitwy i dali nam czas na treningi. Wszyscy postanowiliśmy wytrenować nad najsłabszymi bakuganami. U Sakato, był to oczywiście Helix Dragonoid, moim najsłabszym bakuganem był Lupus. Mei i Ami mają dwie harpie własnych domen, Adrian Ognistego Drakova, a Kriss - Władcę Morza. Wszyscy rozpoczęli treningi, ja nie mogłem się skupić na walkach. Ciągle myślałem o Lukasie i jego pobudkach. Najdziwniejsza była jego postawa podczas walki z Sakato. Dawał mu z początku fory, potem, jak to powiedział Dan, "uczył go". Oddał mi także kartę, której szukałem z przyjaciółmi całe, choć krótkie życie, mimo że jest naszym wrogiem. Nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy. Po co to wszystko? Zabrał bakugany wielu innym wojownikom i jeszcze wrobił w to nas. Czemu akurat nas? Popatrzyłem na Lupusa. Miałem z nim trenować cały dzień przed jutrzejszym turniejem. Jego poziom mocy wynosił 800 punktów mocy, więc dużo niżej niż wynosi poprzeczka w normalnych bitwach. Nawet z dobrą strategią, jest dosyć słaby w bitwie na arenie. Miałem bardzo dobrą strategie na tego bakugana, jednak potrzebowała ona karty otwarcia. Pamiętam, jak zdobyłem tego bakugana i jak mi pomógł w wielu bitwach. Lizardoid jest świetnym bakuganem, a także silnym i idealnym do walk bakugan, jednak to z tym się najlepiej porozumiewałem. Zupełnie, jakby słyszał jak myślę. Zeszłem z tematu Lukasa i postanowiłem do niego nie wracać, przynajmniej na razie. Wziąłem pudełko siedmiu pól bitwy, które miałem zawsze przy sobie. Wcześniej, było ich tam sześć, teraz doszła do tego Ostatnia. Jedną z nich było Pole Bitwy Rzeczywistej. Nazwaliśmy je tak, ponieważ tworzy pole o średnicy kilometra, w której można walczyć, a my jesteśmy niewidzialni dla innych. Co najlepsze, jeśli np. bakugan zniszczy budynek w tym polu, on został zniszczony tylko z naszej perspektywy, prawdziwemu nic się nie stało dzięki czemu można trenować na budynkach, albo wyżywać się w złości. Dobre jest też to, że możemy otworzyć to pole czekając na przyjaciół, i zobaczymy ich, nawet jeśli oni nie widzą nas. Pole Bitwy! Do akcji wyrzuciłem Lupusa. Był to wielki pies. Lupus chodził na czterech mogaach, miał coś w rodzaju kamiennej obroży, ale długiej, najeżdżającej już na przednie nogi, na zewnętrznych częściach łap ma małe krystały. Ma bardzo długi ogon, im dalej od ciała tym twardszy, dzięki czemu jest silną bronią. Wyrzuciłem także Rycerza Przyszłości, by było z kim trenować. - A co ze mną? - spytał Lizardoid. To nie był jego trening, więc mu odmówiłem. Na początek, by odrobinę powiększyć moc Lupusa, użyłem na nim karty Bonus Mocy, dzięki której miał tylko 200 punktów mocy mniej mocy. - Kopę lat Kinter! - krzyknął Lupus. - Nie żebym się denerwował, ale naprawde dosyć dawno mnie nie używałeś. - Co racja, to racja. Ale to tak jakoś po prostu nieciekawie wyszło. Na rozgrzewkę, użyłem dwie karty ofensywne, wybrałem je tak, by zrównać ich moce. Trójkątna Włócznia dla Rycerza i Niszczycielskie Pazury Lupusa. W ręku Rycerza, pojawiła się włócznia z dwoma końcami, stąd wzięła się jej nazwa, a pazury drugiego bakugana, zaświeciły i powiększyły się, po czym oba bakugany rozpoczęły walkę. Dałem im się rozruszać i gdy byli gotowy, użyłem jednej z silniejszych, lecz niezbyt wytrenowanych kart Lupusa - Podwójna Tarcza. Teoretycznie, jest to atak defensywny, lecz ostatnio pomyślałem o jego wykorzystaniu w ataku. Pomysł na jej wykonanie nasunął się podczas pierwszych użyć tej techniki, polega ona na wytworzeniu dwóch energetycznych tarcz w okolicy łokci. Na początku, energia nie była stabilna i mogła wybuchać. Teraz, powinien móc wykorzystać tę energię do zmienienia tarczy w falę energii atakującej przeciwnika i właśnie to próbowaliśmy wykonać. Lupusowi nie udał się atak i oba bakugany zostały ranne, jest to jednak lepiej niż wcześniej, bo większość ataku przeszła na Rycerza Przyszłości. Teraz chciałem przetestować drugi atak, Magmowa Dłoń. Magmowa Dłoń polega na tym, że Lupus staje na tylnych łapach, jego przednie zaczynają świecić, po chwili zaczyna wypływać z nich płynna magma i bakugan tak atakuje. Dodatkowo, zwiększa jego siłę i prędkość. Jednak, ta karta nie jest do końca wytrenowana, dlatego Lupus nie do końca radzi sobie używając tego. Tym razem, wyszło to wyjątkowo dobrze. Wcześniej, dałem Rycerzowi supermoc obronną i atak Lupusa doszczętnie ją zniszczył, a była to bardzo silna supermoc. Wróciliśmy do Podwójnej Tarczy. Tym razem, wyszła Lupusowi trochę lepiej, lecz wciąż czegoś jej brakowało. Używałem na zmianę Magmowej Dłoni i Podwójnej Tarczy. Po krótkim czasie, Magmowa Dłoń została mniej więcej opanowana. Uśmiechnąłem się do Lupusa, a on był w stanie zrozumieć zdanie, które miałem w głowie. - Dzięki, nie było łatwo, ale jednak udało mi się mniej więcej opanować ten atak. Co powiesz na małą przerwę od Podwójnej Tarczy i wyćwiczenie jakiegoś prawdziwie defensywnego ruchu? - Czemu by nie, zawsze można zmienić plan i wytrenować obronę zamiast atak. Użyłem ponownie tej samej karty, ale tym razem Lupus utworzył tarcze, zamiast atakować. By pomóc mu wyćwiczyć obronę, wyrzuciłem do gry Lizardoida. - Lizardoid, tylko nie dawaj mi forów. - zażartował Lupus. - Nie martw się, nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Użyłem jednego z silniejszych ataków Lizardoida - Mechaniczny Wstrząs! Ostatnio, używałem jej do odpierania elektrycznych ładunków, ale jest to też świetny ruch na ataki fizyczne. Lizardoid zaczął uderzać z całej siły w tarczę Lupusa i ku zdziwieniu zniszczył ją praktycznie po pierwszym uderzeniu. By uchronić Lupusa przed jego atakami użyłem Magnetycznej Prędkości. Była to bardzo ciekawa supermoc, sprawiała że przed Lupusem pojawiały się jego energetyczne formy, które przyciągały go do siebie, za każdym razem poruszał się coraz szybciej. Po chwili, nawet mój Lizardoid nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Dlatego, użyłem supermocy, która przyśpieszyła także Lizardoida. Nie był tak szybki jak jego przeciwnik, ale był w stanie go dopaść. Dlatego właśnie ponownie użyliśmy Podwójnej Tarczy. Nie udało się Lupusowi jej dłużej utrzymać. Lizardoid zdołał uderzyć i powalić przeciwnika. Podszedł do niego i wtedy stało się coś, czego bym sam się nie spodziewał. Ktoś użył Pola Bitwy nazywanego przez nas Walką Ptaków. Polega ona na tym, że pozwala otworzyć bakugana i tworzy Tunel, którym ten może lecieć. Bardzo ciężko zauważyć użycie tej karty, jednak jest to możliwe, a w moim przypadku to trudno nie było jej zauważyć. Przejście jednego pola bitwy przez drugie nie było bezpieczne. Dlatego właśnie nie zwykliśmy lecieć przy ziemi. W samym środku pola miał miejsce wybuch, który pokonał Rycerza Przyszłości i powalił Lizardoida. Popatrzyłem na Lupusa. Co dziwne, nie udało się zniszczyć jego tarczy i nic mu się nie stało. Sam bakugan zaczął się dziwnie świecić i po chwil wrócił do kulkowej formy. Wziąłem spowrotem Lizardoida i wyłączyłem Pole Bitwy. - Kinter... - zaczął Lizardoid - Lupus mi nie odpowiada. - Wziąłem go do ręki. Nie chciał się otworzyć, ani nic nie robił, świecił się. Było to bardzo dziwne. Nie rozumiałem co się dzieje. Przypomniało mi się, że chce znaleźć osobę, która weszła w moje pole. Użyłem karty wykrywającej pola i ten ktoś leżał na ziemi koło mnie. By mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, wyciągnąłem tę samą kartę, której on użył. Wyjątkowo, dla takie pola mogą się ze sobą łączyć. Zobaczyłem, że był to jakiś chłopak. Leżał poobijany na ziemi, a koło niego w kulce leżał jego bakugan. Podszedłem do niego. Po chwili się ocknął. Od razu, gdy mnie zobaczył, odskoczył. - Chcesz się bić? - spytał przygotowując swojego bakugana. Spojrzał na mnie - Czekaj no... To ty jesteś Kinter! Ten frajer, który zabiera innym bakugany. Stawaj do walki! Nie miałem ochoty z nim walczyć. Wyciągnął z kieszeni bakugana. Widzisz to? Jest to specjalny bakugan, którego dostałem od swojego mistrza, by cie pokonać. Był bakuganem Darkusa. - Chyba sobie żartujesz! - wyskoczył Lizardoid - Teraz mam sytuację coś powiedzieć komuś, kto został wkręcony przez Lukasa. - Wkręcony? To ty sobie żarty stroisz! - Gościu, my nie jesteśmy tymi, którzy zabierają innym bakugany! Jedyną osobą, która to robi jest Lukas, twój mistrz, zgadza się? - Nie obrażaj go! On uratował przed wami wiele bakuganów! - Raczej porwał i wykorzystuje dla własnych celów! Ten twój na pewno też jest kradziony. - Nawet jeśli, to ten akurat nie. Żniwiarz Mroku to bakugan z Vestroi. - Nie znałem takiego bakugana, więc akurat w to mu uwierzyłem. Wziąłem Rycerza Przyszłości do ręki i wyrzuciłem do walki, co jest uznawane za przyjęcie wyzwania. - Chcesz z nim walczyć? - zdziwił się Lizardoid - Dobra, jak mus to mus. - Świetnie! Zniszcze cię i odbiorę ci bakugana za to, co zrobiłeś. Bakugan, bitwa! Żniwiarz Mroku. Słyszałem o Żniwiarzach i wyglądał bardzo podobnie do swojej podstawowej wariacji. Poza tym, miał dwa wielkie skrzydła, a kosa była większa i groźniejsza. Miał taki sam poziom mocy, jak mój Rycerz Przyszłości, więc mogło być ciekawie. Zaraz wytłumaczę, jak działają walki w takim polu bitwy. Potrzebne są dwa osobne Pola, takie jak my mamy. Jest także potrzebny bakugan latający, dlatego nie mogłem użyć Lizardoida. Rycerz miał specjalną supermoc z plecakiem odrzutowym. Oboje weszliśmy na ramienia swoich bakuganów. Użyłem karty Odrzutowy Lot, a przeciwnik Szybkie Skrzydła. Ruch Żniwiarza zwiększył jego poziom mocy i dał mu możliwość szybszego lotu. Celem walki w takich tunelach jest zrzucenie przeciwnika na ziemię. Gdy w różnicach mocy jest przynajmniej 2000 punktów mocy, bakugan zostaje przejęty przez przeciwnika. Jest tu tylko jedna walka. Na początek, żeby unikać ataków użyłem Przyśpieszenia. Potem, użyłem Uderzenia Subterry. Atak miał teoretcznie anulować kartę, ale Rycerz opanował możliwość, by w locie dzięki tej karcie zacząć kręcić się dookoła. Z włóczni zaczęła wypływać energia i prawie trafiła przeciwnika, ale ten wykonał unik. Żniwiarz zaatakował. Z jego rąk wypłynęły kulę energii które miały zaatakować niekryte miejsca, tzn. głównie głowę. Mój Rycerz Przyszłości zrobił unik, jednak niektóre kule trafiły we włócznie i ją zniszczyły, co zatrzymało mój atak. Używając tylko wcześniejszego Przyśpieszenia, Rycerz podleciał do przeciwnika i zaatakował go fizycznie. Przeciwnik był w stanie bronić się przed atakami, więc użyłem kartę Metalowa Rękawica. Nie trzeba tego bliżej omawiać, od teraz, wszystkie ataki fizyczne Rycerza były silniejsze. Udało się mu odrzucić Żniwiarza Mroku, jednak ten mógł walczyć dalej. Użył Jądra Ciemności. Atak ten był ciekawy, bo anulował na jakiś czas wszystkie supermoce, przez co szasne wygrania w tym czasie były zależne od tego, kto jest bardziej zmęczony. Problemem było to, że zniknął plecak odrzutowy Rycerza. Musiałem szybko użyć jednej rzeczy. Zestawu Bojowego. Wyciągnąłem go szybko z kieszeni i aktywowałem. Nazywał się Jet Gear, był to plecak odrzutowy, jednak większy i gorszy w obsłudze od tego, który miał mój Rycerz. Nie przepadałem za nim, ale kiedyś przejąłem go w jednej walce i wiedziałem, że może się kiedyś przydać. Jeden z tych okresów przypadł na dzisiaj. - Zestaw Bojowy? No nie, a myślałem, że będę miał go z bańki! - zdenerwował się mój przeciwnik. Po chwili rozkazał swojemu bakuganowi walczyć. Poziomy obu bakuganów były równe, jednak to Rycerz Przyszłości przejął kontrolę nad bitwą. Może Zestaw Bojowy dodawał mu mocy, ale nie obchodziło mnie to zbytnio. Po chwili, Żniwiarz Mroku uderzył o ziemię. Pojedynek skończony a ja zwyciężyłem. Wściekłość na twarzy chłopaka zaczęła przeradzać się w płacz. Był to trochę smutny widok, ale uśmiechnąłem się, a Rycerz powiedział - Dobra gra, kiedy rewanż? - Chłopak nie oderwał się słowem i uciekł. Był to koniec mojego treningu. Przypomniało mi się jedno, Lupus nadal był zamknięty. Wziąłem go do ręki i wciąż pulsował. Wyglądało, jakby jego kolor zmieniał się w ciemny. Nagle, z oddali usłyszałem jakieś krzyki. Podbiegłem tam i zobaczyłem coś naprawdę dziwnego. Lukas walczył z Danem Kuso. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Koniec Zła